The Temptations Of Christine Daae
by Gene's Gal
Summary: "Would I Ever Escape From Him? The Man Who Captured My Mind, Body, Soul And Heart Within One Night? I'm Married To The Wrong Man, Meg. What Am I Going To Do?" Rated T, Will Rise In Later Chapters. Christine/Erik Paring.
1. Chapter 1

The Temptations Of Christine Daae

She had to get out of there, be away from these people.

Pushing the two doors open, the cool night air kissed her skin.

Breathing it in, she puffed out a blissful and peaceful sigh from her lips.

Shutting her eyes, a image from the past soon appeared in her memories.

It was of a man that is not her husband because he did not wear a mask.

She reopened her eyes, her body shaking like a leaf of how very real he still was to her.

* * *

It had been several months if not a year since Christine Daae left Erik to be with Raoul Da Changy.

Was it the right decison? At first, yes. She deeply loved Raoul ever since childhood, when he called her Little Lotte.

Their wedding was a small event in the outskirts of Paris, a short and brief kiss until they departed to Itay for a new life.

Nearly every night, he would take her body and make love to her until he was tired to do no more. For her, it was a living nightmare.

At times, he would gentle and ever so loving like the first time they coupled. But now, it was rougher and demanded more out of her.

She would lay there, silently crying, her body aching, staring at the celing until her eyes grew heavy and fell in a deep slumber.

Raoul soon got annoyed that Christine wasn't with child by now, it angered him so that he began drinking and didn't stop until he was very drunk.

The arugements between them frightened the servents dearly that some quit that day without telling their masters while others carried on working.

Thinking back on that decison long ago, she started to wonder if she did make the right choice after all. She wasn't happy, everyone could tell.

Even the people in this dinner party she and Raoul were at, complained at her glum face and lack of mingling to anyone which was unspoken for.

He gave out the usual excuses "Oh, my wife's tired. Italian lifestyle isn't her forte, she misses Paris." Some argeed, others did not which angered Raoul.

After standing for a whole hour while he chatted to these people he somehow knew them like they were family, Christine had enough of their company.

* * *

Standing alone outside with only the eerie glow of a full moon, Christine rubbed her arms up and down furiously.

The image of Erik, wrapping his long and strong arms across her waist, was chilling every single part of her body.

"Oh God, please fade away!" She whimpered, igorning the stinging prickles of tears forming in her brown eyes.

"Why can't I be free from this man?" Christine yelled out, head up high facing the clear night sky above her.

"Because he can't ever be free from you." Replied a familer voice. She gasped, lowering her head instanly.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" She pleaded, her eyes searching all around her but there wasn't a shadow or a figure to be seen.

"No Christine, I will not show myself to you. You already know what I look like, don't you?" He asked in a uneven tone of voice.

"Yes but isn't it better to speak to someone face to face?" She replied, again igorning the sudden return of tears that decided to fall down her cheeks.

Hearing him breathe out a long sigh spun Christine around to discover a dark shape just a few meters from where she was standing.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked, cautiously walking closer to the shape hoping that it wouldn't move or disappear.

"That is a secret I will never tell to anyone, especially you." He replied, softly. Those words send shivers rushing up and down her spine like tiny spiders.

"Then, step out of the darkness, Erik." Christine demanded, breathlessly. There was not a single moment or pause for he to appear before her eyes.

Looking gaunt and black rings under those magical orbs, it didn't take away the confidence and charsmia Erik oozed out him without fail. Not even her heart dared to beat again.

Wearing a black mask that bought back that electrfiying memory of Don Juan, his white plain shirt was loose on him and his pants were barely holding because of his skinny body.

After a few minutes of silence and a careful stare of the man who has haunted her for so long, Christine slowly rose her shaky hand to caress his hollow cheek. He shut his eyes.

"Oh Christine..." He sighed sadly, the same tone he used from before. "Oh Erik..." She replied, barely a whisper. Erik took her other hand that hung uselessly by her thigh and placed it to where his heart was.

"Feel it, my love. It hardly beats, do you know why?" He asks, reopening his eyes to burn into her own. "It was because of me, I chose the wrong man. But I can not throw away my marriage." She replied.

He deeply swallowed this information in, it was too late to spirit Christine away now. But was it? "Mrs Da Changy? Where are you?" Cried out a woman's voice that was dangerously close to the pair.

"I got to go, Erik. Please let me go." She pleaded. He didn't utter a answer, he simply released his hold on her and stepped back in the darkess as the woman came to find Christine.

"Thank goodness I found you, your husband was wondering where you went." She said, placing her hand on her pacing heart. "Not to worry, I just needed some air." She replied with a fake smile.

Before she followed the woman who had a head start, Christine turned around to see a pair of beautiful eyes burning back at her. "I'm so sorry, Erik." She whispered, then walked away.

The agony in Erik's already painful heart doubled to a point that it could easily break, he had to see her again. To whisk her away from this false life, to start again with the man she really did love.

Watching her disappear back inside the building, he began to wander through the never ending darkness with only the moon's glow showing him the way out of this lonely place.

Author's Note: Mmm, So What Do You Think?


	2. Chapter 2

The Temptations Of Christine Daae

Christine tossed and turned, fighting her struggling dreams of one person and one person alone:

_"A never ending staircase was how it would begin, she would run down them igorning her panting and her pounding heart against her chest._

_There was no other sound than beautiful, enchanting music that grew stronger and louder every time her feet touched a step._

_With her body trembling and her legs shaking, she lost her footing. Her screams matched to the booming melody, she feared the worst right now._

_But instead of being bashed, bruised and bloody with every untouched step, Christine floated down, down, down until she landed on her feet._

_There was no pain or broken bones. Before she took note of how strange it was, dozens upon dozens of candles lit up with it's golden glow._

_A path was laid out, ready for her to walk across it. "Come Christine, I am waiting." She gasped at that familer voice, it sure wasn't Raoul._

_So without a another moment of pause, she began to move her still shaking legs down the path. Her feet felt the sweet embrace of the soft curpet tickling it's skin._

_Her brown eyes wandered all around her surroundings, the candles led the way until the glow dimmed at a brown door that stood at the end of the path._

_Christine instanly stopped, feeling the fear rise up once more. "Open the door, my love. I am inside" He comanded. Taking a deep breath, she slowly lifted her hand on the oddly cold handle._

_Pushing it down, the door swung open with a eeire creak. She stepped inside to find that the room was empty, there was no powerful organ that played the music and there sure was no Erik either._

_Disappointment filled her body, she couldn't help but sink to her knees and weep. Was this bittersweet toturue, a act of revenge or just a dream that tricked her? _

_Her sobs echoed the little room, several tears fell on the wooden floorboards. But what she didn't notice that her tears were bringing the room to life, like it was waiting for her to cry._

_"Oh Erik, why arren't you here?" She wailed, her shaking shoulders violently shook. "Because I am here, you just didn't look hard enough." He replied in that beautiful voice of his._

_Christine lowered her hands and rose her head to gasp at the sudden change around her. She got up from the floor, in awe of how wonderful and stunning this place really was._

_There was several drawings and paintings of herself, wearing beautiful gowns, her hair still the same but she looked ever so happy. The smile across her face made the real Christine grin._

_Dozens of sheets of music lay across tables and chairs, she picked some up to read the notes and silently hummed to herself. "**These could be perfect operas," **She thought._

_Putting them down, her eyes fell on the powerful organ that stood but there was no-one sitting on the stool. Igorning a another bout of disappointment, Christine turned away from it._

_Then she noticed a large four poster bed that had rose petals all over the sheets and pillows, it would make a romantic moment for two lovers. But she was alone, even when she was with Raoul._

_Suddenly she felt the air grow colder, silent footsteps that only a mouse could perhaps hear, crept behind Christine like a preadtor ready for the kill though this time he just wanted her now more than ever._

_Rubbing her arms up and down to try and gather some warmth, it wasn't long until a strong and broad body wrapped a pair of long arms across her waist that made her gasp of how sudden it was._

_She didn't have to think who it was holding her, she just knew. His lips trailed a path down her cheeks, her jaw, her neck to the most senstive part of her collarbone. A moan escaped from her mouth._

_A hearty chuckle came from him as he buried his face against her long hair. Christine felt such pleasure with his playful caresses, it seemed sinful to dream not of her husband but she didn't care._

_"Erik, let me look at you." She pleaded, uttering out a groan as his hands slid up from her slender hips to the rise of her breasts. "No, I am enjoying this. Don't take this away from me now." He answered._

_She bit down her lip when his fingers went to cup her neck, his touches were burning her skin like a invisable fire. "Oh please!" Christine begged as his lips went to gently bite that tender part of her ear._

_"Mmm, I love it when you open up for me." He whispered, sending rapture shivers all over her body. "Just let me see you, I can't bear it any longer!" She cried, feeling a trail of tears fall down her face._

_Erik pulled away and spun Christine around, noticing that she was crying once more. His thumb captured every single tear that dropped, she watched him study them with pure curiousity until they disappeared._

_"Look at me, my angel." He comanded. She did without a second's pause. There was something different about him: his eyes were the same beautiful colour, his lips were lush and tempting to embrace them._

_Then she discovered it. He was not wearing a mask! His disfigurement was there though but it didn't matter to her, she was so foolish to be afraid of it! A warm smile went across her face. "My angel of music" She said._

_Christine rose a hand to touch it, he shut his eyes while she gently stroked it. "Don't ever leave me, Christine. Please." He pleaded. "I never will, Erik. Never." He reopened his eyes to look deeply at her._

_Not waiting a second longer, he gathered her in his arms and laid her gently on the bed. Their faces ever so close, needy breaths tickling their skin. Any moment now, they would kiss and expore their bodies tonight._

_She cupped his face, pulling him down to her waiting lips. Just one kiss, it's all she ever wanted._

* * *

Unfortanly, Christine awoke before the kiss even happened. The sharp disappointment and hurt coursed through her body like daggers.

She looked at Raoul who was fast asleep, he hadn't stirred throughout the night or wrapped a arm across her body when they sleep together.

Turning away from him, she steadily got out of bed and wandered across the long hallway to where the staircase stood. She took every step carefully.

Heading towards the large garden, Christine stood there and watched the sun rise up for a another day. Not once did she notice the heavy trail of tears falling down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tempatations Of Christine Daae

Breakfast was a silent affair, Raoul was reading his newspaper that he demanded it would be written in French while Christine couldn't shake her troubling thoughts.

They almost kissed! Their lips just ever so close to touching, it was a brutal blow for her to awake before it happened.

She placed her hands there, her fingers tracing them. It seemed so long ago since that night where Christine kissed Erik to save Raoul from death.

Such a passionate and true embrace, one she would never forget. The pain in her heart grew greatly, she made her choice and it wasn't him that was by her side.

"Christine?" Raoul's voice broke her train of thought. "Yes my darling?" She asked, looking at him with a faint smile which he replied a small grin.

"I have to go out today to gather some materials for the dinner party my parents are coming tonight, perhaps you could go shopping if you wish?" He suggested.

"I would love to, it would be nice to get some fresh air and buy a new dress I think." She said, making her smile grow bigger.

"Ha, I had a feeling you were after that." He chuckled, folding his newspaper.

It had been a long time since he laughed like that, a frustating feeling overcame her. Though it delighted her extremly, she wished it was Erik's laugh instead.

Wrong it may be to a married woman but she couldn't help her topsy turvy emotions.

"I'll shall go and get ready then." Christine said, breaking the silence between them and left the room.

The grin across Raoul's face faded away very quickly as he eyed up on the full plate of food that was where she sat.

It angered him that she didn't eat a thing, so much effort went to these servents and she was the selfish one to throw it back to their faces.

Standing up all the sudden, the chair slammed on the floor, he stormed out of the room and jogged up the staircase ready for a fight with his wife.

* * *

The ride in the carriage was a intense and deathly quiet one.

Raoul stared straight out of the window, the muscle in his jaw grew to a alarming point it would burst any second now.

Christine looked down at her hands, igorning the stinging pain of her wrist of where her husband held her in such a painful grip it was haunting to remember it.

His cruel and harsh words echoed in her mind, demanding over and over again of why she didn't have anything to eat at breakfast. Her answer was silence.

Seeing that wasn't enough, he yelled and cursed at the top of his voice, threatening that if she did not have a explaintion she would never step out of the building again.

With a deep sigh, Christine rose from her stool and told him plain and truthfuly that she wasn't hungry. That was when he grabbed ahold of her and whispered the most terrible things in her ear.

After a couple of minutes, he let go of her and slammed the door behind him. She sunk to her knees and sobbed her hardest, did it seem real that she had married the monster and left behind the man?

Now as she rose her gaze, the horse and carriage pulled to a stop at a park where several other carraiges stood waiting for either costumers or their owners.

Raoul got out first, he refused to help Christine down so the driver the deed for him. She was grateful for the gentleman and gave him a few coins from her silk purse which he whispered his thanks.

She nodded her head and went to wrap her arm across her husband's, he was so stiff that it was like holding a ice block than flesh and blood. She pushed aside her prickling tears for now.

As they walked down the streets, his eyes fell on the material shop that seemed small but looked rather big inside. Halting their steps all the sudden, he pulled her to face his stern stare.

"Do not be long, Christine, I'll meet you back here in half a hour. If you do not return by then, I will make that ban begin from the moment you step into our home." He warned, in a cold voice.

"Yes Raoul, I'll be here." She said, quietly. "Good, I'll see you soon." A swift kiss on her cheek was all he had to give her as he walked towards the shop and pushed the door open.

She watched him disappear from sight, then with a heavy sigh, began her short shopping trip.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Christine just couldn't find a suitable new dress in any of the clothing shops around her.

None appealed, took her fancy, caught her eye or stood out for her. It seemed like a wasted trip but good enough exerise for her legs.

Then just as she made her way back, there it was. The most beautiful and stunning gown, coloured red and sleeveless, stood in the window.

She stopped to admire it's breath-taking wonder, it was calling for her to buy it. Without a another moment, she stepped inside the shop.

Her eyes wandered the slight surroundings around her, it was a old place for sure but seemed to have the latest fashions on display.

"Good morning, madam. May I help you?" Said a kind voice that was coming towards her. Christine turned to see a eldery woman with a wide smile across her aging face.

"Yes you may, I'm rather taken by that beautiful dress in your window." She replied, pointing straight at it.

"Oh I'm afraid a gentleman has put a deposit down for it. He is coming to collect it hopefully soon, I'm very sorry." The woman explained, sadly.

Disappointment filled her bones but Christine shut it away. She was too late, it was understandable.

"Not to worry, whoever this gentleman is, I'm sure it will go to good use." She said with a grim smile.

"You could have a look and see if anything else may take to your liking?" The woman suggested, her hand out wide to the areas where many clothes were.

"No, I must return to my husband. He would be probably wondering where I was. But thank you anyway." Christine replied, just heading towards the door when it opened revealing a tall figure.

But there was something about this figure that stood out, was it his magical blue eyes or that white plastic mask on his face?

The shock was written in Christine's eyes, she knew exactly who this gentleman was. Erik.

"Excuse me, my lady." He said kindly, looking directly at her. She couldn't breathe, there was no way her body could move.

With gentle hands, he put them on her arms and slightly pushed her out of his way. She watched him walk towards the woman who even she looked a bit taken back by this man.

"I'm here for that gown please." He said. "O.. of coarse, right away!" She replied as she went to unhook the dress and went to fold it on the table only to struggle.

"May I?" He suggested, taking off his leather gloves revealing a pair of strong and beautiful hands before their very eyes. Christine was simply entranced.

"Uh, you may." She replied, trying her hardest not to faint at the very spot she was standing. They watched him in awe of how he folded the gown perfectly, put it in the box and tied up the bow.

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" He said with a smirk across his handsome face. The old woman giggled. "It's my age, I guess." She said which was a full blown lie and he knew it.

"Mmm, thank you and have a nice day." He replied, putting the right amount of money on the table and turned his heel to exit the shop. But he did managed to give one more look at Christine.

"Good day, madam." He said, burning a ever so heart-melting stare at her before he opened the door, stepped outside and closed it behind him.

"Who was that?" The old woman asked, breathlessly. "His name is Erik." Christine replied, gazing at the tall shape that stood for a few moments until it disappeared from sight.

"What a unusual name." She sighed. Without a moment longer, she opened the door, letting it slam by a strong gust of wind that suddenly came, and dashed to try and find him.

There wasn't a single sign of him, disappointment and despair came back with a painful revenge. Christine bit down her trembling lips, what on earth just happened back in that shop?

With a heavy sigh, she turned her heel and made her way to find her husband she hoped that wasn't raging with anger when she returned to him.

Hiding in the darkest corner, Erik watched her lower her head and walked away in defeat. His heart longed to come out of the darkness, kidnap her and take her right away from this place.

But he wouldn't, not now. Not yet. In time, everything will change. The perfect plan he thought off was complete, he had the dress. All he needed to do is find the right moment to take what is rightfuly his.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tempations Of Christine Daae

Two weeks had passed since that event in the shop that left Christine in a daze.

Her strange behaviour didn't improve during the dinner with Raoul's parents.

It had to be ended early than usual as the tenison was building to a alarming point between herself and Raoul.

The arugements was long and nasty, words he spoke would forever burn in her memory until she threatened with divorce.

Seeing his eyes widened in pure horror sent uneasy chills down her spine, it was forbidden to say that in the Da Changy family.

They didn't believe in divorce, it wasn't in their make-up to cause such utter outrage and scandal in their name.

But Christine didn't regret saying it, in fact it made her stronger inside once she walked away from him and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Now she was in the master bedroom, preparing for eight or nine hour slumber, alone.

Ever since she threatened him with divorce, Raoul has refused to sleep in the same bed with Christine.

She would normally find him in the living room, on the couch, snoring while holding the whisky jug.

Staring at herself in the mirror, the reflection was a complte stranger to the girl she once knew long ago.

So young and innocent, a dancer in the Opera Poplaurie with Meg and Madame Giry who were like a mother and sister to her.

Until that fateful day when Carlotta stormed out of the theatre, her life would never be the same and would change dramaticly.

Breathing out a long sigh, Christine removed herself from the stool and walked towards her awaiting bed.

She blew out the candles, shrugged off her dressing gown and settled herself under the cover laying her pool of curly hair over the pillows.

A vision of beauty if anyone captured it.

Staring at the celing for a brief few seconds, Christine felt her eyes slowly droop and finally closed to embrace the slumber at last.

* * *

A dark figure was standing by her window, a pair of orbs was admiring the beautiful woman fast asleep.

One warm smile went across it's face, now it was time to let the plan begin by simply snatching her.

Carefully the figure opened one of the window doors ever so quietly, then stepped inside the room.

Not once did those eyes leave her as the shape placed it's feet gently on the floorboards.

Creeping towards the sleeping woman, it watched her chest rise and fall ever so slowly.

Her deep breathing was relaxing, it would drive anyone to join her and close their eyes instantly.

But the figure wasn't fooled, oh no, it knew the seductive magic of sleep and would only succumb to it if it had to.

After a few minutes, it gathered her gently in it's strong arms and turned to the open window.

But instead of shutting it, the figure decided to leave it as it is. "Let the bastard tremble with fear." It chuckled.

Christine stirred at the words, her eyelashes started to flicker. She mumbled something then went back to sleep.

The figure didn't panic at that very moment, if she did wake up there was no turning back to that prison.

* * *

Arriving at a fairly new building, the mysterious shape walked up the several flights of steps until it reached at the top.

There at the middle of the room was a four poster bed with fresh silk sheets, it placed the sleeping Christine there and wrapped her up.

Then with one strike of a match, the golden glow flashed to reveal a man with a plastic white mask just like the one he wore the day he found her at that shop.

He chuckled at that memory, it was exicting to be a mysterious stranger though it was clearly obvious Christine who exactly he was.

Touching her arms with his black gloves sent ripples all across his body, the milky skin was a dangerous desire that only he could taste and discover.

Blowing out the flame, Erik cupped her cheek and gently stroked it. "You are mine now, Christine. Mine, forever." He whispered.

She sighed deeply, a faint smile appeared on her face. He removed his hand and left the room quietly as he was when he came in.

* * *

_I watch her dancing all around this empty space..._

_Her voice is a constant echo that I listen to..._

_One look in those eyes is enough to drown me..._

_No other woman on this earth could replace her..._

_I long to wrap my arms across her petite waist..._

_Whispering such sweet things in her ear..._

_My lips would make a trail down that opening skin..._

_She sighs, a sound that delights me to no end..._

_Calling my name sends shivers down my spine..._

_I am lost with this woman, my Christine Daae..._

_My love to her is strong and extremly passionate..._

_If I had one wish, I wish we could live forever..._

_But she was still a trapped bird under a cruel master..._

_That wedding band on her finger is a burning chain..._

_If she could break free, would she be with me?_

_All these troubling thoughts are distracting me from my music._

_I depart from the organ and wander towards my bed._

_My heavy body collasps on it, the springs groan._

_Settling to a comfortable postion, I await until my eyes grow heavily and let them shut naturally._

_Goodnight my love, morning is coming._

_With the sun's burning glow, you will awake to a new life I gladly offer to you._

_Will you take it?_

_Only time will tell._

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry That I Haven't Updated This Lately, Too Much Was Going On With My Life And Still Is. But Hopefully, I Will Keep Updating Without Any More Hassles.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tempations Of Christine Daae

Sun light creeped in through the windows.

A bird song stirred her from the deep slumber she succmbed to.

Her eyelashes fluttered, groans escaped from her lips.

Slowly her brown eyes opened, gently she moved her head to one side to discover that she wasn't in her bedroom anymore.

Pushing herself from the pillow, she darted her gaze all around this new surrounding.

There was a desk with a book and pen, a wooden chair, a giant wardobe and a bedside table which had something that froze her blood.

A freshly bloomed red rose.

No, it couldn't be!

Christine snatched it, her finger tips touching the petals gently.

Kicking off the sheets, her feet pounded the floor boards as she opened the door.

To her rising horror, there were several flights of staircases that didn't seem to end.

Flashes of that intense dream appeared in her mind, would she fall and land softly or would she actully die?

Shaking her morbid thoughts of death aside, it was the sound of music that caught her attention instanly.

The only two people she knew that could play music so beautifully was her father and Erik.

Only one of them was dead while the other was rather much alive and dangerously close.

Shivers upon shivers ran up and down her spine like spiders, her palms began to sweat.

Should she dare herself to go and discover that haunting melody?

Should she run from this strange place, cry for help and be reuntied with Raoul?

Then again, that second choice would be the worst thing to do as he would glady kill Erik with his bare hands.

Taking a steady yet deep breath, Christine placed a shaky hand on the banniser and began the descent.

With every step she took, the music grew louder and more beautiful than ever.

It was way too familer to her dream, she feared of making one huge mistake that could easily take her life.

She tried to calm her raging heart that was beating ever so fiercly against her chest but it was no use.

Reaching a large wooden door, Christine had a inkling that the music was coming from this room.

Puffing out a blissfull sigh of relief, she rose her still shaking hand to the handle and pushed it down.

The door swung open by her force, a sight of blackness was before her very eyes.

Taking yet a another deep breath, Christine stepped inside the dark room carefully until the almighty slam of the door made her scream with fright.

She spun her body around, the blood in her vains were pumping like madness.

"_Is that you, Christine?" _Said a dreamy voice that ever so sounded like Erik.

Turning around, she couldn't believe that the darkness was gone and in it's place was golden light.

"I must be dreaming again, it has to be!" She muttered under her breath.

"_Follow the path, Christine. I'll be waiting for you..."_

Taking a few moments to think this through, she heard the longing sighs of her name echoing all around her.

Digging her small fingernails against her palms, Christine moved her trembling legs forward.

With each step, the path grew brighter revealing the hidden secrets that were awaiting to be discovered.

She looked at the stunning paintings that hung on the walls, some were elegent and enchanting while others were risky and erotic.

One took her attention instanly that she froze on one spot with her jaw dropped and her eyes widening of the sight before her.

There she was, laying on a large red armless couch, wrapping her arms across a naked broad back of a man.

Her lips were red just like the rose that was on the floor of the bedroom, her hair was longer and more curler than usual.

What stunned Christine the most was the large hands that were lightly touching her breasts, so detailed and wonderfully forbidden it seemed sinful to look at it.

Suddenly dry and lost of breath, she didn't realise anything around her until a pair of strong arms was wrapping across her tiny waist.

She gasped of the broad chest her back was against at yet she already knew who it was that was holding her ever so close to his heart.

Erik.

"Intrested in this painting, Christine?" He asked with a tease in his silky voice.

"I..." She stuttered, groaning of the feel of his large gloveless hands roaming just so slowly around her upper half of her body.

"Mmm, it will happen my love because you are mine forever." He sighed in her ears, sending rapture shivers up and down her spine.

"Oh..." Christine whimpered, closing her eyes of this intense desire.

It seemed wrong for a married woman to let a man that isn't her husband giving her this pleasure, unfaithful and affairs were a no-no.

But to Christine and Erik, who really were man and wife since that night, everything and anyone else were forgotten.

Their love was locked up for far too long and now, it was finally free like a bird escaping from the cage it was trapped in.

His lips buried against a tender part of her neck, a mew left her lips.

"Succumb Christine, take off that ring on your finger and become my second part of my soul." Erik demanded.

Reality crashed it's cruel bomb inside of her, she reopened her arms and pushed herself away from his embrace.

Her eyes burned against those intense orbs, they were a passionate blue but now it turned to grey like the sea.

"No, what about Raoul? He would search high and low for me, I can not risk my marriage with you, especially you." She said, sadly.

The rage that was building inside Erik overflowed, she noticed it by the heavy breathing he puffed out through his nose and his body changed from lover to angry monster.

Suddenly, without a single word, he slapped his hand on her wrist and dragged her down the path.

The pain and agony was unbelieveable to Christine, her screams and pleas went to deaf ears.

"Erik please, let me go!" She cried, tears were pouring down her cheeks.

They reached towards a door which he kicked it by his shoe, it slammed hard against the bare wall.

She looked all around this beautiful area only brieftly as Erik pushed her through the curtains.

Landing unflatterly on her bottom, Christine igorned the stinging pain that was coarsing her body.

"You will stay here until you make your decison to be with me forever." He said in a uneven tone of voice, his pointed finger posed more threat.

She looked at him, her lips were trembling violently.

"Erik, please don't be like this! Don't put me in a prison that I can never be free, you should know that I can not live that." Christine pleaded.

For a moment, his disturbing rage was cooling down by the sight of his love. He hated being so cruel to her but he stood his ground.

"Sleep on that bed for a while, perhaps my temper will be calm later." He said, his eyes pointing at the single bed that was behind her.

With nothing more to be said, Erik turned his heel and closed the curtains behind him.

It took Christine mere minutes to gather herself up from the floor and gently lay her body on the very hard bed.

Though the tears continued to fall, mere tiredness consumed her to a long yet distressed sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Tempations Of Christine Daae

A few hours later, Christine awoke all the sudden to discover that she still wasn't back home.

She sighed deeply, flashbacks of what happened before appeared in her mind haunting her.

It was only the sound of beautiful music that grabbed her attention instanly, so wonderful it was.

Pushing the sheets aside, Christine placed her bare feet on the ground and walked towards the curtain.

Opening them, her eyes fell on the elegant and graceful back of Erik while he played his music to a fine art.

Her heart thundered against her chest, every single note was making her soul sour above them where the angels were.

She was so in awe of this man, a mysterious being that has taken too much from her than any other man could.

Reaching the cliamax, the melody echoed all around them until it was nothing but a bittersweet echo in their minds.

Erik's talented hands hovered over the keys, his eyes were shut and his breathing was strangely calm accouring to Christine.

But when he spun around, she noticed the rapid rise and fall of his chest once those piercing orbs burned into hers.

Shivers like ripples from the water ran up and down her arms, dozens upon dozens of goose-pimples appeared on her skin.

He slowly removed himself from the stool, not once breaking eye contact, a seductive and erotic movement for any woman.

With every teasing step, Christine felt her body tempature rise to a alarming high. She bit down her lips to hide the trembling within.

"Sleep well, did you?" He asked in that richly silk voice of his. "Y..yes, I did thank you." She replied with a stutter, clasping her shaking hands together.

God, what on earth was the matter with her? Why did Erik make her feel like this, a mess of pasisonate emotions and rippling desires?

Not once did Raoul make her act this way, sure she was a little weak at the knees whenever he looked at her but not like this.

He was dangerously close now, the faint tickle of his breath fluttered her skin that set her blood pumping until overdrive.

"Have you made a descion, Christine?" Erik asked, cupping her chin with two fingers. The touch was burning, starting a never-ending fire in her body.

"I..." She uttered, silently kicking herself for behaving like a little child. Her mind was screaming of so many words to say yet her voice was betraying it.

He chuckled at her lack of words, a slight dimple appeared on his pure cheek. "I'm sure you don't act like this to other people now, do you?" He teased.

"N...no, I don't." She gasped, at long last finding the abilty to say anything. "Ah, so she does have a voice!" He cried, letting go of her chin.

Christine turned away from him, shutting her eyes and muttering curses to herself silently while Erik went to sit back down on the stool.

"Why am I here?" She asked after a few moments of silence. "Because you belong to me, now and forever." He replied, focusing on the sheets of music.

Though she wasn't shocked, it still stunned Christine that he would risk his life again just for her. "Erik, you know that I'm married to Raoul."

His shoulders tensed, a sneer went across his face. That name boiled his blood, the throbbing vain on his head was banging furiously.

She crept towards him to place a calming hand there only to scream at his sudden attack of placing his on her wrist and slightly twisting it.

"Don't I know you are with _him! _It haunts me to this very day of when you choose him over me that night where music and I was there for the offering." He hissed.

"Please Erik, you are hurting me!" Christine yelped, feeling the tears prickling her eyelids. He could see the hurt and pain she was going through that he carefully let her go.

She rubbed her tender wrist, staring at the rising red marks there. He stood and walked away from her, placing his fingers at his thundering head.

"I took you away from him because I could see a lost soul in your eyes, you were longing for me that you can not deny." He said in a uneven tone of voice.

She looked at him, her heart was breaking with each passing second that went by. He was right and for that, she was ashamed and not disgusted at herself.

"Yes, it's true Erik. I was longing for you ever since I left you that night." Christine began, slowly walking towards him afraid that he might attack again.

"I was a fool to marry Raoul, say vows that I didn't mean and share his bed nearly every night. All I wanted to do is escape, get rid of that false life, to be with you."

He spun around to burn a intense stare at her, doubts were filling in his mind. Could he ever trust her again? Would she have what she wanted to flee and be back in Raoul's arms?

The pain of that what if would be the final nail of his already shattered heart, he knew that if she betrayed him once more that he would take his own life without a second's pause.

Her gentle touch on his hands stopped his train of thought, those brown eyes were looking right through him. Her beauty was making him fall in love with her all over again.

"Erik, I want to be with you forever. But I must return to Raoul, I can not bear the thought and horror of him discovering you. I couldn't bear the sheer agony of what could happen." She said, sadly.

He lowered his gaze to the floor, igorning the numbing and sharp pain running across his body. Christine cupped his masked cheek, her fingers unhooking it from his face and threw it aside.

Erik shot his eyes at her in horror, trying to hide his shame with any kind of darkness but she stopped him from going anywhere. "Don't you dare hide." She demanded with confidence.

For such a long time, Christine looked at the man before her without any mask. One side: pure, handsome, breath-taking. The other: disfigured, swollen, terrifying.

If anyone saw this moment, many would be horrified and screamed for the woman to flee from the monster. But people didn't matter to Christine, they were cruel and blind to see real beauty.

"Please, hand back my mask." Erik begged, she shook her head. "No, tonight you will live like a man that you have long been denied at. Take me, Erik. All what you see is yours for one special night."

Her words echoed in his tottured mind, voices were screaming at him not to succumb to Christine any longer. His heart was too badly damaged to listen to yet his body was pleading to do it.

"One night. What would happen next?" He asked, swallowing a hard lump against his throat. Taking a deep breath, she answered. "I will return to Raoul." Erik dimly nodded his head.

Thinking that she saw rejection in his eyes, Christine understood wrongly and began to walk away until he gathered her in his arms. She looked at him, shocked and surprised at his sudden action.

"If it's one night with you, Christine, I will die a happy man." He said, strongly. Cupping his cheek, she let her lips embrace his for a long and passionate kiss that was finally at last breaking free.

Author's Note: Be Aware That The Next Chapter Will Rise To M Rating.


	7. Chapter 7

The Tempations Of Christine Daae

This Chapter Is M Rated, Lemons Ahoy! Thank You For Your Reviews, You Guys Rock!

He led Christine to a large and beautiful room with a four poster bed and long red curtains that were shut.

Her eyes wandered around this new surrounding, to make love in here seem like something out of a romance novel she read.

She darted her gaze to him, he stared deeply back. From that moment, Christine knew that tonight won't put a stop of her feelings for Erik.

In fact, they were growing and growing to a alarming peek that she would if she could, divorce Raoul and finally be with the man she truely loved.

He laid her gently on the bed, the silky covers caressed her skin like his touch. She watched him studying her, admiring every part of her.

Though she felt a little afraid of what would happen next, Christine was prepared to do this even if she couldn't remain in his arms forever.

Erik took off his black jacket and his waistcoat quickly, leaving only a white shirt and his dark pants. He was already barefoot so there was no need to take off his shoes.

Once he slid off the shirt, Christine uttered a slight gasp from her lips. His body was lean and broad with a fine patch of hair in the right places, it made her body tremble.

Sure she had seen half naked men before like Raoul but none of them could match Erik's, he was without doubt a mismatched anti-hero from a story.

He knelt on the bed, crawling ever so slowly towards her, not once breaking eye contact. Once more, Christine's heart thundered against her chest and her palms began to sweat.

Within just a breath away, Erik cupped her cheeks stroking them with his thumbs. She closed her eyes, embracing every tender and sweet moment by burning it in her memories.

"Look at me, Christine." He said in a rough voice. She reopened her eyes to see the passion and desire in those wonderful orbs of his, it was like seeing her reflection in the mirror.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Erik asked. A simple nod of her head was enough for him. His hands slid down her jaw, neck, shoulders to the opening of nightdress she had been wearing.

Unhooking every button until it was free, he pushed it up over her and flung it aside along with the other clothes. Erik gasped of the beautiful sight before him, his Christine naked.

Her breasts were a normal size with her nipples slightly hardening, his eyes trailed from there to her stomach ending to her vagina. He could feel his body vibrating, screaming for him to take her.

"Do you like what you see?" Christine asked, grabbing his attention back to her worried face. His smile could melt any woman's heart. "Yes my love, I adore every single part of you." He replied.

He lowered his lips onto hers for a long and reassuring kiss, once they were comfortable their hands were unstoppable. Not one part of their bodies were left untouched except _down there._

Erik broke away from her to replace his hands with his teasing lips, sucking and licking her skin. Christine shook her head side to side, this kind of passion was her setting her alight.

Though he was a virgin, Erik knew the pleasures and wonders for a woman by taking one whole breast in his mouth while one of his hands playfully pinched her other nipple.

She screamed out loud, it was too much but she didn't dare stop. Her nails dug on the sheets, she gritted her teeth, her eyes were rolling backwards.

Erik tore away from her wet, swollen breast and did exactly the same to the other while his hand slid down, down to that forbidden area and thrusted two, perhaps three fingers there.

Christine yelpped and moaned in a erotic tone of voice, there was just NO WAY Raoul could make her feel like this. She arched her back, giving him more of a chance to find her inner core.

"Oh God, Erik! Please!" She begged, her finger nails removed from the sheets to his hair digging softly in the scalp. Erik chuckled at Christine's pleas, a dirty idea appeared in his mind that really will make her yell.

Leaving her soaking breast, his lips trailed dangerously to where his masterful fingers were teasing her clit. Within seconds, they were gone replaced by his hot mouth. Christine yelled at the top of her voice that it threatened her vocal chords.

Lick upon lick, she pushed his head there for more while she whimpered and groaned. "Erik please, I beg of you!" He didn't listen, simply carrying on with his duty.

Christine couldn't take it any longer, she had to have him inside her, fullfilling her. The sheer agony was unbearable, waiting wasn't a option.

"PLEASE!" She screamed. Erik lifted his head, her jucies were all around his mouth. "What do you want, my love?" He asked in the most seductive tone of voice that it made her legs shake violently.

"I can no longer wait, I need you to complte me." She replied, breathlessly. With a naughtly smile, Erik pulled away from her dripping vagina to undo his pants and just ever so slowly slid them off.

Her eyes widened off how big he was, worrying thoughts of him not fitting her there appeared in her mind. "Don't worry, ma cherrie, it will fit." He whispered, rising a risky eyebrow.

Christine waited for that moment as he gently lowered himself to her. Then, with a long and blissfull sigh, he was in. She wrapped her arms across his neck while he began to thrust.

Not once did they break eye contact, she tensed and relaxed her muscles on his raging cock. Their moans were soft at first until it turned louder and more animal like noises.

He pounded in her furiously, his hands gripped her hips tightly digging his nails into the skin. "Come for me, Christine!" He growled. She could feel it, her peek rising and rising until with a loud wail, she came.

Erik thrusted a few more times until he came, letting every single drop of him enter her welcoming womb. They laid there, breathless, amazed of their love-making.

After a few minutes, he slid out of her and laid on his back. Christine felt the empty air there for a moment, she igorned the stinging pain on her thighs that would be replaced with bruises.

"Lay in my arms, Christine." He said. She looked at him with a bright smile, she slid into his welcoming arms until sleep soon claimed the forbidden pair.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Christine awoke. She lifted her head to see a peaceful Erik, a grin was across his face. Gently, she stroked his cheek then carefully unhooked herself from his arms.

Taking her nightdress to put it on, she tiptoed out of the bedroom to go towards the room where his proud organ stood. A sheet of paper and ink were on the table, perfect.

Sitting down on the stool, Christine took a quill, dabbed it in the ink pot and began to write a heart-breaking letter to Erik.

_ My dearest love,_

_ I must depart for now to be with Raoul once more. What we shared last night was beautiful, you have captured everything from me that I can never get back. Though I wish and dream that we could be together forever, it is a mere fanasty and unbelieveable. My husband would never divorce me, it's not part of his family's orders. I am bound with him for life, it breaks my heart to do such a foolish act. Reality is coming by the early rays of the sun, this is where we say our final farewells. I am shedding tears while I am writing this, your music of the night has at last ended. Please do not search for me any longer, live on and remember me fondly of our forbidden love. Live on, Erik. Don't give up on life, though I am not there in flesh and blood I have given you my heart and soul that is enough for anyone. _

_ Goodbye my love, your Christine._

Wipping away the overflowing of tears, she stood up and left the note by his organ. Then with one last look of the place that could've been their home, Christine opened the door and closed it behind her.

Wandering through the dark and long hallway, igorning the paintings that had sad faces, she went through a another door and closed it. With every step she went down the staircase, her heart was breaking.

Once the morning air touched her skin, Christine closed her eyes and listened to the faint melody of a volin play in her mind. If only her father was alive, he would tell her to be with the man she truely loved.

But the despair and hurt was too much to bear, she had cried all the way home and didn't stop until her head was on the pillow. Her tired eyes fluttered shut for a long yet tottured sleep.

Author's Note: Back To T Rated For The Next Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

The Tempations Of Christine Daae

Thank You For Your Reviews, You Guys Are Awesome! Back To T Rated.

With every stroke through her curly hair, flashbacks of last night appeared in Christine's mind.

She could never have that experience ever again, especially with Erik, it was pure agony.

Tears were silently streaming down her cheeks, she igorned them for now.

Her body ached for a good and a bad reason, the pure pleasure and pain was noticeable.

But she had to be brave for the sake of what was left of her marriage, though really it was already dead.

Placing the brush on the table, Christine looked at her reflection in the mirror. A haunting figure was staring back at her.

Foolishly, she prayed that whenever Erik arose and read the note that he would understand every word of it.

But deep inside, Christine knew that he would be angry and find some way to capture her once more.

Shaking her troubling thoughts aside, she rubbed her tears by her sleeve and rose to leave the bedroom.

As she descended down the staircase, a young maid in her early twenties, stood there with her hands together.

"Good afternoon madame, there is a visitor in the living room." She said with a slight smile.

"Do you know who it is?" Christine asked, stepping down from the last step.

"One Madame Giry." The maid replied.

Her eyes widened, could it possiably be Meg that came all the way from Paris?

"Thank you, I shall go and see to her." Christine said, grinning.

The maid bowed, then went back to her duties.

She headed down the hallway, stopping at a large door and opened it to find her best friend and "sister" was sitting down.

When Meg turned to see who was standing, she placed her tea on the table and rushed to hug Christine.

"Ah, it's been so long!" She cried.

"Indeed it has, I've missed you so much!"

Meg pulled away first, then dragged Christine to sit beside her.

"We've got a lot to catch up, haven't we?" She said, in a exicted tone of voice.

"Oh don't mind me, Christine. I was just sitting here too." Raoul snapped, drinking down a glass of whisky.

She looked at her husband, quite digusted of what she was seeing.

Blood-shot eyes with dark circles under them, his clothes were in a disray, he smelt of booze and sweat.

"Sorry, good afternoon Raoul. I was too surprised to see Meg to notice you." Christine answered with a fake smile.

He snorted, turning his leary gaze at the fireplace while pouring out a another glass.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere private?" Meg suggested, slightly uncomfortable of the tenison between the pair.

"No, I'll leave you two "women" to gossip!" Raoul shouted, standing straight up only to stumble and fall on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Meg asked, just about to get up and help until he steadily rose and placed a hand at her direction.

Igorning the orange stain on the carpet, Raoul left the room with a almightly slam of the door that made them both jump.

Meg turned to Christine. "You better tell me what's going on here." She demanded, folding her arms.

It took minutes for her to look at her best friend, tears were falling down her face constantly. "Oh Meg, I've made a terrible mistake!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Erik's place, he was rereading the note several times yet he didn't notice the flowing tears.

She was gone, left him once more like before. What happened last night will remain in his memory forever but it's not enough.

He wanted Christine with all his shattered heart and lost soul that wandered through this cruel world.

Rising from the chair, Erik tilted his head up to stare at the dark ceiling. Though he didn't really believe in God, he couldn't help but say.

"If you are up there, please let Christine find the right path. I won't try and find her, that I promise to you and her."

He sunk to his knees to place his hands over his face and wailed, yelling the same name over and over again: "_Christine!"_

* * *

"Would I ever escape from him? The man who captured my mind, body, soul and heart within one night? I married the wrong man, Meg. What am I going to do?" Christine wailed.

A heavy sigh escaped from her friend's lips. Hearing the tragic, romantic and heartbreaking story of Christine's life in Rome so far has made Meg deeply sorry for her.

"Only you must decide where your heart lies, I can see where it's pointing to but are you willing to risk everything to be with Erik?" She asked, taking her friend's hand.

"I don't know, I miss him so much. The way we made love was beautiful, I can never feel like that with Raoul. I was such a fool to marry him for his looks and money, I know who I belong with." Christine replied.

Meg bit down her lip, this was out of her hands until a idea formed in her mind. "Maybe you should do a masquerade ball." She suggested. Christine stared at her like she was mad.

"What? Raoul would never argee to that, you know what happened before." "Ah but there is more to this ball that meets the eye. Are you willing to go ahead with it?" Meg asked with a cheeky grin.

Christine turned away, thinking this over. "What happens if it goes all wrong?" She asked. "Then only you can make the right choice ball or no ball." She replied, folding her arms.

For a few moments, Christine looked at Meg who had hope in her eyes. "Alright, tell what you are planning for this masquerade then."

Author's Note: Sorry If It's A Little Short But I Promise The Next Chapter Will Be Longer.


	9. Chapter 9

The Tempations Of Christine Daae

I Would Like To Thank Everyone That Has Reviewed And Put This In Their Favorite Stories, Enjoy Chapter Nine!

After several arguements with Raoul, he finally argeed with a masquerde ball to be held on Halloween.

Christine and Meg sent out the invitations to anyone that knew the Da Changys with a promise that they must wear a mask at all times.

Though it was a senstive thing to do, Christine had to be brave and move on from her forbidden night with Erik.

Every single dream of him left her in tears and frustated, she had to sasfiy herself in the bathroom as Raoul refused to make love to her or was far too drunk.

Meg studied her best friend's lonely behaviour, it was heartbreaking to see her so lost and not her usual self. She knew then that Christine was really and truly in love with the Phantom.

She wrote to her mother, explaining the daily events in Rome while also telling her of the sad story of the false Da Changy marriage. It wouldn't be long until Meg got a reply, saying that she will leave Paris on that very day.

"Is that all the invitations, Meg?" Christine asked, as the pair wandered through the busy streets looking for dresses to wear for the masquerde.

"Yes, we posted the last one just a hour ago." She replied with a fake smile. In her pocket was the final letter, she knew where that one will be going too.

Their eyes fell on the most stunning dresses that screamed and call their names, instanly they went in the shop to try it which were a perfect fit and bought them.

"Right, the last thing is the food which kindly the cook will do." Christine said, ticking off her list in her hand. "Excellent but we do need masks though." Meg suggested.

But though they searched high and low for them, only Meg could find the perfect mask for herself. "It dosen't matter that I don't find a mask today, the ball isn't until next week." Christine said, with a shrug.

A idea formed in Meg's mind, one that was risky but well worth trying. "Why don't you return back home? Perhaps I can discover the right one for you." She said.

"Mmm, alright then. I need to sit down, these shoes are rubbing my feet!" Christine cried with a slight laugh. Meg smiled, it was the first time she had heard her friend laugh though it wasn't enough.

"Go on, I will be a little while. See you later." "Farewell" They spilt up, one going towards the Da Changy manison while the other went to go and find Erik.

* * *

A hour later, Meg's legs were in pure agony. She was going to give up the search until the sight of a familer white mask caught her eye, the mysterious Phantom!

She gasped of how elegant and beautiful he really was, her heart was fluttering like a bird while her palms began to sweat. It dosen't matter how many women on this planet lived, they would somehow be weak at the knees because of him

His green orbs darted to her, those lushious lips slightly open. Moments went by of this pair, looking at each other, wondering in a another life they would be lovers instantly.

Meg was the first to break the interesting fantasy by walking towards him and folding her arms. "Hello Erik, it's been a long time." She said. "Good morning, little Giry. What are you doing in Rome?" He asked in that silky tone of voice that sent shivers running up and down her spine.

"I'm here preparing a masqerade ball with Christine." She replied. His eyes widened for a second of pure horror then returned back to normal. "Ah for Hallow's Eve, how interesting." He said.

Meg took out the final inviation from her pocket to place it in his gloved hand. "She dosen't know that I gave this to you, let alone me trying to find you." She whispered, leaning her head close to his.

Erik stared at her, clearly seeing that the young woman was serious. "Does Christine speak about me?" He asked, curiously. "Yes, she does. She's very lost and wants only you not Raoul." She replied, passionatly.

He closed his head, echoing her name over and over again in his mind. But then he remembered her in that offending note saying that he must not try and find her anymore, he had to live on without her.

Crunching up the note, Erik reopened his eyes and began to walk away leaving Meg confused. "She told me that I could never see her again, I have to move on." He spoke so sadly that it would make anyone weep.

A comforting hand was gently placed on his shaking shoulders but he did not turn to look at her. "I know, Erik. Christine told me but she did that to protect you from Raoul. He has become a man I can not recongise myself." Meg explained.

Erik snorted. "Ha, so the pure and handsome rich man has turned into the monster!" He cried, throwing his hands in the air. She sighed heavily, turning her gaze up at the dark threatening clouds up above.

"Look, I'm going to go before the rain begins. This ball isn't what it all seems, me and my mother are going to plot something extraordiany to make you and Christine together for good. If you come, do not rush to her but come to me and Mother." Meg said.

Before Erik began to speak, she had disappeared. His eyes searched for the woman but there wasn't a sign of her. Looking down at the note in his hands which was badly damanged by his rage, he opened it and read it.

_You are invited to a Masquerade Ball on Hallow's Eve._

_Please wear a mask at all times and just be yourself._

_The Da Changy Manison from 7pm to 2am if not later._

Erik smiled at Christine's beautiful handwriting, he placed his fingers there feeling the strong conncetion between them through the words. "I'll be there for you, my love. This time, the Phantom will have you! The music of the night hasn't ended, in fact it's begining all over again." He said to himself.

Droplets of rain began to fall on the ground, he went back inside to his home to make his outfit for the masquerade ball with thoughts of her constanly on his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

The Tempations Of Christine Daae

Here's Chapter Ten, Only Two More After This One. Thanks Again For The Reviews, Enjoy!

Halloween. The day where everyone becomes someone else, especially tonight at the Da Changy manison.

Everything was prepared for the ball, all what was left was the invited people and the musicans.

Christine looked at the beautiful gown that hung up on her wardobe, the only thing missing was a mask.

Meg had searched high and low for one but could not find the perfect one for her friend.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Christine told her that it didn't matter and would host the ball without one.

But deep down, it was sheer relief that she didn't have to hide with something that would remind her of him.

Closing her eyes, images of what ifs flashed before in her mind. Wondering if she did stay in Erik's arms that day.

They would make love over and over, share music together, finally be wed in a beautiful cremony, flee Rome to start their new life and perhaps have children.

Hearing the sweet sound of children's laughter sent shivers running up and down Christine's spine, it all seemed so real.

And yet, once she opened her eyes, it was gone. She was still married to Raoul, not a sign of children and certainly no music.

Puffing out a long and sad sigh, Christine began to make herself ready for tonight's ball.

* * *

After a long and relaxing bath, Christine entered her bedroom to gasp in pure terror.

There on the table was a freshly bloomed rose, a letter and the most beautiful mask.

Walking slowly towards it, she could feel her heart pumping furiously against her chest.

She picked up the note and read only a few short words that was there but she knew who's hand-writing it was.

_A mask and a rose, use them wisely tonight..._

"Erik." She whispered, clutching the letter against her chest and silently wept for her lover.

Her eyes fell on the slightly ajar window, he must have come from there while she was bathing.

Oh, if only! If only she didn't take so long, she may have seen just a glance of him.

She cried harder now, her shaking legs gave way that she knelt to the floor.

"Christine, are you alright?" Meg asked, stepping in the room to find her there.

She looked at her concerned friend who walked towards her and noticed the items on the table.

"He's still here, I told him to move on Meg!" Christine wailed, letting go of the note.

She went to comfort her until the tears stopped falling down her face.

"Come, we must get ready for the ball." Christine said, slowly standing up to sit on the stool.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Meg asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for your kindness." She replied with a faint smile.

Meg nodded her head and left the room, closing the door behind her.

The note comfirmed it all, Erik was coming and this time he isn't leaving empty handed.

* * *

The masquerade ball went off in full swing, people were dancing, laughing, drinking and talking.

Raoul watched it all with the most hideous mask across his face, it was to hide his drunken state.

Meg stared at him in digust, tonight this will be put to a end now that Madame Giry is on her way.

As for Christine, never had she felt so lonely with a crowd of people around her. It seemed wrong.

There was knocking at the door, Meg went to answer it to find her mother standing there wearing a beautiful gown and a golden mask.

"Oh maman, you came!" She cried, hugging her. "Yes child, now where is Christine?" She asked her daughter.

"Come, let me show you." They went through the sea of people to find her sitting down, staring at her glass of wine.

"Look Christine, it's mama!" Meg said with a exicted voice. She looked at the tall and proud woman with a frown until she took the mask and instanly reconized her face.

"What brings you to Rome?" Christine asked, standing up to shake her hand. "I heard from my daughter that there was going to be a masked ball so I decided to come and visit." She replied, hiding the real truth.

"It's been so long, I've missed you so. Meg has been a great help here." Christine said, pointing at the blonde woman. "Yes, she's a very good helper."

"Who's this old bat?" Raoul asked in a drunken tone of voice. The three stared at him in shock but only Christine wasn't surprised of her husband's behaviour.

"Da Changy, what on earth has happened to you?" Madame Giry said sternly, watching him try to stand up properly which he was failing.

"Go back to Paris, you witch!" He shouted that bought everyone's attention in the room. "Go back to dancing, people. Nothing to see here." Meg said, burning a intense gaze at them.

"I will not put up with your childish behaviour, Raoul. Go to bed and sleep it off." Christine demanded. "Fine, this ball is boring as hell anyway!" He slurred.

Struggling to walk away, only Meg noticed him eye up a young woman a few years older than Christine that smiled back at him. A chilling shiver ran down her spine.

"I'm so sorry about Raoul, madame Giry." Christine said sadly. "Not to worry child, I can clearly see that he has changed a awful lot. But he will soon learn his lesson." She replied, winking at her daughter.

"If you excuse me," Meg said. She headed towards the woman that looked at Raoul with lust in her eyes, the perfect trap. "Hello, would you do a massive favour for me?" She asked her.

Author's Note: And I'm Going To Leave It There, Again A Short One But The Next Chapter Will Be Longer.


	11. Chapter 11

The Tempations Of Christine Daae

Presenting Chapter Eleven, Enjoy!

Christine noticed Mr and Mrs Da Changy enter the living room, wearing their masks across their faces.

"Good evening, I hope you will enjoy the ball." She said with a sad smile that neither of them noticed.

"We will, now where is Raoul?" His mother asked, darting her eyes around the room to see any sign of him.

"Oh, he's in the bedroom. He was a little tired." Christine replied, knowing that was a massive lie.

"Right, we need to see him. Now." His father demanded in a low tone of voice that made her frown.

"Why is that?" But before they she could get a answer, a blood-piercing scream echoed the walls.

All the guests stopped what they were doing, panic whispers filled the whole room wondering what was going on.

Christine gathered her skirts to dash at the staircase with Raoul's parents behind her, they were stopped by a shocked Madame Giry.

"My darling, you must not go in there!" She pleaded, placing her hands on her arms. "But I have to, it's my husband!" Christine replied, pushing her aside.

She pounded the floorboards with her heavy feet, reaching towards his room to discover a truely horrifying sight before her.

There he was, laying on his back naked, with a woman on top of him. She looked at Christine without shock or fear in her eyes, in fact she was enjoying it!

Meg came to her side but Christine igorned her, she was complely stunned. Raoul's mother fainted which luckily Madame Giry came to her aid while his father was furious.

"What are you doing boy?" He yelled. Raoul looked at him with a sneer across his lips. "Get out, you old fart! I'm making love with this beautiful woman!" He slurred.

Christine put a shaking hand over her trembling mouth, bile was rising to a alarming peek against her throat. "Can't you see that your wife is here?" He bellowed.

"Nah, she isn't my wife. I'm divorcing her so I can be with this rather delightful woman!" Meg couldn't believe what she was hearing, sure it was all a plot to make Christine escape but she didn't expect this.

"Son, you are making a massive mistake!" His father yelled, storming towards him and pushed the offending woman off Raoul. She landed unladylike on the floor, a nasty stare burned at the rude man.

"How dare you hurt her?" Raoul cried, standing up showing his full nudity. Christine broke into a run, igorning her name being called by Meg and Madame Giry. She had to get away from there.

What she didn't notice that her wedding ring slipped off her finger without force, perhaps it was waiting for the right moment to be finally free from it's capture.

* * *

Standing outside to gather some kind of fresh air, Christine didn't feel any tears prickling against her eyes. This stunned her, seeing her husband having sex with a another woman should shatter her heart.

Though she was shocked at the sight, Christine knew that her marriage was dead from the moment they moved away from her beloved Paris and Erik. Puffing out a long sigh, she put on her mask.

But just as she was going to go back inside, a dark figure stood a few meters from each other. A pair of familer eyes burned at her, could it possiably be him? "May I have this dance, Miss Daae?" He spoke.

The offered hand lingered there, waiting for hers to place it there. "No, I don't wish to dance with anyone. I've just saw my husband being unfaithful to me, I'm not in the mood." She replied, bitterly regretting her words.

"Very well, I'll be around if you wish it." She heard the hollow footsteps fading away from her. That was when she started to break down in tears, did she just reject Erik?

* * *

After the scandalous discovery of Raoul Da Changy's cheating, the masquerde ball was put to a stop early due to Christine's distress. Everyone left inculding the mysterious man that asked her for a dance.

Meg and Madame Giry began the cleaning up while Mr and Mrs Da Changy dragged their now clothed son down the staircase. "I'm sorry of what has happened, Christine. We will teach him a major lesson." He said.

She nodded her head. "Will you start the divorce papers?" Christine asked, putting her shaking hands together. "Yes, from tonight this marriage is over." Mr Da Changy replied sternly. "Thank you, have a safe trip home."

Raoul took one leary look at his soon to be ex wife, the horror soon appeared in his eyes. "No, I can not be apart from her!" He screamed, trying his hardest to break free from his parent's tight grips.

"No boy, you are coming home because of your foul behaviour. Christine Daae is no longer your wife, you should be ashamed of yourself!" His father said, burning a intense gaze at his son.

They left quickly before Raoul could escape, the slam of the door echoed all around the manison. Christine looked at her hands, for the first time she noticed her ringless finger, she was finally free.

She knelt to the floor, tears were falling down her face. Meg ran to comfort her, rocking the sobbing Christine side to side. "It will be alright," She whispered over and over to calm her down.

Madame Giry sighed heavily, it was wrong to do it but it was clearly obvious that he was willing to cheat on her drink or no drink. She walked towards her daughters to cup Christine's wet cheeks.

"It's time for you to leave Rome, there is nothing left here." She said clearly. Christine stared at her deeply, she did have a point. "But where will I go? I can not return to Paris after all what has happened."

"I always wanted to go to England." Meg stated. The pair stared at her like she was mad. "Sorry, was only making a suggestion!" She cried. "I think England is a great idea, Meg. Time for a fresh start somewhere new." Christine said with a smile.

So they packed everything that Christine owned and left the manison with the keys and a note saying that the owners have departed from this building for good. Only the servents found it and told the Da Changy's the next day, they were not surprised.

The three went on a ship heading to England with a calm wind and blue skies up above. But once it set sailed, Christine's thoughts returned to Erik. Would he ever find her? That she didn't have a answer too, for now she needed to be away from love and it's struggling chains.

Author's Note: The Next Chapter Will Be The Last.


	12. Chapter 12

The Tempations Of Christine Daae

After Much Thought, Chapter Twelve Will NOT Be The Last One Of This Story. I Will Add Chapter Thirteen Tomorrow Along With Chapter Fourteen And Fifteen As A Two Parter. Thank You Everyone Again That Has Reviewed And Added This, Your Support And Passion For This Story Has Pushed My Confidence Into Writing More Fics. Anyway, Enough Talking. Here Is Chapter Twevle, Enjoy!

It has been two years since Christine left Rome. Since then, the divorce between herself and Raoul had been completed. She was now a single and free woman living in a three bedroom house in London.

Meg and Madame Giry also moved to stay with her for comfort until it she was ready to be able to live alone. Raoul's parents wrote a letter two months ago, explaining that he has kicked the habit of drinking and will remain in Sweeden for the time being.

England life has been good for the three: Madame Giry began working in a recently built ballet school teaching other students. Meg had fallen in love with a blacksmith named Joe who charmed her during a afternoon walk.

As for Christine, she had never felt so free and relaxed in her own skin since she was a child. No worries filled her mind constantly, her dreams were empty from emotional outbursts the moment she awoke. Not once did she think of Erik once she stepped in English soil.

Speaking of the mysterious man, he had discovered the shocking truth by listening in to two servent's conversation as they left the Da Changy manison. The razor sharp feeling entered his heart, shredding what little hope he had.

So he left Rome that very day, refusing to even think of going to England and finding her once more. She was right, it was time to move on. And what better place to start again was America.

* * *

Christine looked through the libury's collection one sunny afternoon, Meg was having dinner with Joe while Madame Giry was working. It made her relax to find a good book to read for a couple of weeks.

Two young women stood a few meters from her, talking about a upcoming opera that was coming to England soon. "They say the man who wrote it has a mask over his face!" Giggled one.

Christine's attention was instanly grabbed, her eyes widened in pure horror. "Ooh, a masked man! What I wouldn't give to have a audience with him!" Shrieked the other. "Goodness, you are terrible!"

"What are you two talking about?" Christine asked, standing before them. The women stared at her, wondering if they should say anymore or keep their mouths shut. "Well, I'm waiting!" She demanded.

Several people hissed directly at her, putting one finger against their lips. A red blush appeared on her cheeks, never had she felt so embrassed in all her life. "Why do you want to know anyway?" One of them asked.

"Betty! She's a stranger!" Squealed the other. "Oh be quiet, Wendy!" Betty snapped, looking at her with a intense gaze then turned to face a patient Christine who folded her arms.

"There is a best selling opera coming to England next week, it's written by a man that has a mask over his face. Everyone says he's a musical genius yet no one has even met him, he refuses to come out from his home."

Cold rushing shivers ran up and down Christine's spine, she had to get away from everyone and be alone. "Excuse me ladies, I feel a little faint. Thank you for telling me." She gasped, pushing past them to run out of the libury.

Wendy tutted. "Something is seriously wrong about that woman." Betty igorned her friend. A funny feeling entered her, did that woman know who the man was? Were they lovers? It seemed like something out of a tragic love story she had read.

"Come on Betty, let's go and find something to eat." Wendy whispered, shattering her train of thought. "Alright then, let's leave." She replied with a weak smile that Wendy didn't notice at first until later on the day.

* * *

Once Christine returned home with a slam of the door, she rushed up the staircase finding her bedroom so that she could fling her shaking body there and cry until she couldn't no longer.

It's been so long since she had thought of Erik, the dreadful horror of leaving without saying goodbye to him hurt even more. But would he enter England as a changed man, refusing to even look at anyone?

She had to go to that opera, no matter what. Even if she had to go to every pefomance just to try and find him there, it would be costly yet worth every single penny though her hopes of discovering him were low.

Hearing the voices of Meg and Madame Giry downstairs, Christine clutched her pillow and hugged it tight. She prayed to God if He was listening that Erik would forgive her once more and finally be together at last.

"Christine, are you alright? Why are you crying?" The soft tones of Meg's voice disturbed Christine from her prayer, she turned around to see her friend looking at her with worry across her face.

"It's Erik, he may be coming to London." She replied like a whisper. Meg rushed to her side, gathering the trembling Christine in her arms. "Sh, it will be alright." She soothed, rocking her side to side.

"But what if it won't Meg? What if he dosen't want to know me any more?" Christine asked, staring at her with fear in her brown eyes. "We'll have to cross that bridge when we get there," She replied.

Madame Giry entered the room, seeing the sad moment before her. Meg explained everything to her mother while still holding Christine, the shock wasn't easy to miss. "My God, so he is not dead then!"

The pair frowned at her. "Why would you say that, maman?" Meg asked. "Because if I know Erik, he would've died back in the Opera Poplaurie but since he was alive and found you in Rome, it surprised me. But now, I'm stunned to hear that he is still remaining after these two years." Madame Giry replied.

Christine looked down on the floor, more tears flowed down her cheeks. "He will never want me again, not after all what I done. I left Rome without saying goodbye, not even a note. I had not thought of him since I arrived in England until now. But I will not give up on him."

She looked at Meg and Madame Giry who both nodded in arguement. "All we have to do is wait until opening night of his opera." Christine said with a sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

The Tempations Of Christine Daae

Here's Chapter Thirteen, Enjoy!

A few months later, it was the opening night of Erik's opera. A Broken Heart was the title, Christine shivered when she read it in the newspaper. Was it about their doomed relationship?

But it didn't stop her from going there to try and find him, in fact it boosted her confidence that she will win his heart for the third time. Even if he refused several times, she couldn't let him go.

Putting the finishing touches of her hair, she studied her reflection in the mirror. Such hope and despair were in her eyes, would he be there hiding among the shadows wondering if she came?

Christine took a deep and heavy breath, it soothed her nerves for a while. Standing up from her stool, she left her bedroom and walked down the staircase to see two jaws were dropped.

Meg and her mother were stunned at the beauty before them, wearing the most beautiful sparkling gown with jewels on her neck and ear. Her hair was tied up in a comfortable bun, Christine looked wonderful.

Joe gave out a low whistle at Christine. "Wow, if I wasn't with Meg, I would be with you instanly!" He joked but Meg gave him a deathly stare. "Why thank you, Joe. But my heart belongs to someone else." She said.

He understood with a slight nod though he didn't know who the lucky man was. "Shall we go then?" Madame Giry asked, collecting her purse. "Yes, we shouldn't be late. Meg?" Joe replied, offering his arm to her.

For a few moments, she looked at it then to his hazel eyes which melted her anger and quickly wrapped her arm across his. Christine giggled at her, she was such a character!

* * *

At the opera house, the four entered inside and found their seats near enough towards the stage. It was nearly full up with couples, old and young, that were exicted to see this.

But for Christine, her nerves were building to a alarming point. She felt sick with fear, her eyes darted all around her surroundings yet there wasn't a single sign of him.

"It's alright, my darling. Just enjoy the show." Madame Giry whispered, placing a comforting hand on hers. Christine looked at her with a weak smile across her face.

The lights dimmed, silence filled the room. Red curtains pulled aside to reveal a beautiful woman on the middle of the stage that looked very strongly like Christine.

Same curly hair, those brown eyes, that pure innocence. Once she opened her mouth to sing, Christine couldn't take it any longer. She had to get out of there, fast.

Igorning the angelic voice and muttering her excuses, she struggled through until at last she was free from there. Terror shook her bones, the thought of going back in there wasn't possiable.

Her eyes fell on a door that said "Roof", she dashed towards it and jogged up the staircase to get some proper air. There she stood, admiring the wonderful scenery of London.

A cool wind blew against her, she shivered hearing her teeth chatter. "Cold, are you?" Said a familer, pulling voice that made her gasp. "Who's there?" She cried, looking around her surroundings.

The voice chuckled. "Such a terrified cat, aren't you?" Christine hated being teased like this. "No I'm not, just come out so I can see you." She demanded with a edge in her words.

"Ooh, that was a little bitter, wasn't it? Very well, I shall appear." Through the dark shadows came the man Christine had long awaited for so long, the ever mysterious and beautiful Erik.

Standing proud with a mask that covered his whole face, she could see those wonderful eyes sparkling. A smirk was across his lips, his hands were behind his back.

"Erik." She whispered, dashing towards him but his angry stare made her freeze her steps. "Don't come anywhere near me, woman. I do not know who you are." He said, sternly.

Christine frowned. "But you do, I'm your Christine!" She cried. He shook his head. "Never met a Christine before." He replied. She felt her heart breaking already, was he lying or telling the truth?

"Don't you remember the music of the night? You were my angel of music back in the Opera Poplaurie, you took me to your lair and promised me such wonderful things until I took off..."

She halted her words there, a flash of that terrible moment appeared in her mind. For how long Christine would live, she could never forgive herself to do such a cruel act on him.

"Took off what?" He asked, shattering her train of thought. She looked at him carefully, preparing for the worst when she replied. "Your mask." Silence fell over the pair then.

Erik walked towards Christine, avoiding her tearful gaze to look at the scenery. She followed him where he knelt his elbows against the railing, a gentle hand was placed on his tenseful shoulder.

Suddenly he spun around to grab her wrists in a tight grip, eyes burning with a firey rage. "NEVER touch me again, Christine. Of coarse I remember everything back then, do you think of me as foolish?" He hissed.

She shook her head, tears were pouring down her face. "I wouldn't dare think of you as foolish." She sobbed. "Then, why did you leave me without saying goodbye two years ago then?" He asked, shaking her.

"Please Erik, you're hurting me!" Christine pleaded. "You don't know the sheer agony and pain I went through after all these years of constant denial. Not even that night where we made love was enough!"

He was frightening her now, a horror that she shouldn't experience ever again. But she thought wrong. "I left Rome because Raoul was unfaithful to me, there was nothing left back there. I had to get away."

Erik stared deeply into her, trying to see if she was lying or not. Undecided, he let her go and paced right towards the door. "Oh God, please don't leave me!" Christine wailed, rushing to him.

"Why shouldn't I? You destoryed what little hope I had inside me, I WAS that man who wanted a dance at the masquerade but you refused me like you always did." He said in a tone she couldn't reconize.

"Oh, I would've danced with you until the evening was over! I love you Erik, only you. I always had from the moment you captured me, Raoul blinded me from the truth that I had fallen in love with you."

For one single moment, Erik's stubborn guard seemed to stumble but it didn't last. "Goodbye Christine, whatever kind of love for you is DEAD. You hear me, DEAD. Move on, just like you told me because I sure have."

With that, he pushed Christine's grip on his clothes off him to open the door and slam it behind him. She sunk to her knees, crying and wailing on the top of her voice. Unbearable pain coarsed through her, no cure was going to stop it.


	14. Chapter 14

The Tempations Of Christine Daae

Here's Chapter Fourteen (AKA Part One), Enjoy!

Once he found a seat right away from the awe-struck audience, Erik took off his mask and rubbed a steady hand over his face.

Seeing Christine after two years had passed bought a raw nerve inside of him, he thought that perhaps his feelings for her were gone for good.

Telling her that whatever they had was dead, it made him a little more confident yet anger burned with a firey rage that seemed never to die.

When loud cheering and clapping filled the opera house a hour later, Erik rose from his seat to put back his mask and head out in the night.

Before he reached the exit, he discovered Christine had just shut the "Roof" door behind her. It stunned him that she was up there for such a long time.

Her eyes looked up at him, a intense stare between them started for only a few moments until Erik broke it by walking away without a single word said.

Stepping outside, he igorned his name being called by her and carried on walking in a fast pace with his head up high. He muttered over and over that he shouldn't give in.

* * *

"Please Erik, stop!" Christine wailed, her shoes pounding the ground. Sure she should've gone back to the opera with Madame Giry, Meg and Joe but she just couldn't.

His sharp as a razor words cut her heart and soul into shreds, it was impossiable to her to remember how long she stood up in that lonley roof crying constanly.

She didn't think once she came back down that she would have a another encounter with Erik, those beautiful eyes staring ever so much deeper into her.

Within that moment, Christine could hear his voice in her mind pleading to follow him no matter what. Once he broke the eye contact to walk away, she headed after him.

Crying his name over and over again without a single answer, she didn't dare give up though the clouds above joined together and began to rain heavily.

* * *

Half a hour later, Erik reached to his apartment breathing out a sigh of relief. He had finally lost her when he took a random short-cut that she couldn't figure out.

A smirk went across his lips, he was far too clever for his own good. Putting the key in the lock, he stepped inside and locked it. Taking off his jacket, he sat back on his red couch.

Thoughts of Christine soaked to the bone entered his mind, it was a beautiful sight but he shrugged it aside. He didn't need her any more, the opera was his true love now.

Before he closed his eyes to drift off to sleep, a quiet knock on the door disturbed him. Chills ran down his spine, if it was her he refused to let her step in here.

"Go away!" He shouted. "Please Erik, let me in. I'm all wet." Christine said, with a sniff. "Leave me alone, Christine. Go home, I don't wish to talk to you any longer." He replied.

* * *

She thought she had him until a slight pain ran at her hips that made her stop. The rain was hitting her constanly, her clothes was soaked and her body was tired.

But she wasn't going to give up, not now. When the pain eased a little, Christine carried on only to choose a longer route or a short cut that looked dangerous.

Daring herself, Christine went through the short cut. Holding her breath throughout, she whimpered at the sight of rats running along the wet streets and a smell that outraged her senses.

For a brief second, her eyes captured Erik's tall elegant back as he entered a gloomly looking apartment. Following him ever so carefully, she watched him step in one of the rooms.

Then Christine walked towards the door and knocked it quietly. After hearing him say that he didn't want to talk to her any longer, she slid down the floor and began to cry even harder. Her sobs echoed the hollow walls.

* * *

Erik hated this. He just wanted to be left alone tonight, his show seemed to be a major sucuess which he would read the reviews in tomorrow's papers.

Hearing her cries pushed his temper to a alarming high though his softer side he rejected too many times demanded to swallow his stubborn pride and let her in.

He dug his fingers against his hair, what should he do? Then the sound of a angel made him stop and listen in pure wonder of how Christine's voice could overrule everything.

* * *

"_My angel of music, why won't you let me inside?_

_I long to be with you, my darling love._

_Care and treasure me forever, I long for no other than you._

_Just to be in your heavenly arms is enough to calm me._

_One more chance, my angel, to prove that I will always love you."_

Erik opened the door to see Christine looking directly at him, hope was in her tear-stained eyes. He gathered her in his arms to walk back inside the room while his foot kicked the door shut.

Placing her on the couch he was just sitting, he couldn't believe how beautiful she really was. "Thank you Erik." Christine said, shivering. His train of thought was shattered for now.

"The bathroom is over there, I'll get some clothes for you." He pointed at the right direction, a serious frown was across his face. She stood slowly then followed to where he pointed.

Once the door clicked shut, Erik collasped on the couch to place his hands over his masked face. Did he do the right thing? Was only her voice bought him out of his dark depression?

He shook his head to push his troubling thoughts aside. Erik went to his bedroom where the wardobe stood proudly, opening the doors his eyes fell on that beautiful gown he bought so long ago.

Unhooking it from the hanger, he laid it out on the bed and then went to play on his organ to try and calm himself down. With every key he pressed, Erik relaxed until one sight of her was enough to push him in the deep end.

* * *

Taking off her wet clothes, Christine dried herself with a towel while admiring the clean and quite posh bathroom. She imagined a naughty thought of her and he in the bathtub with bubbles covering their nudity while they kissed ever so passionatly.

Shaking it aside, she wrapped a dressing robe over her naked body and tied her unruly hair up in a messy bun. Then she stepped out to where Erik's bedroom was until her eyes fell on something familer.

That gown, the one she wanted but couldn't, laid proudly waiting for only her to wear it. With a smile, Christine slipped out of the robe and carefully put on the dress while also taking out the band in her hair.

A haunting melody bought her attention instanly, she left the bedroom and went to figure out where the music was coming from. There, just like before, was Erik playing. It never failed to take her breath away.

He turned around to look at her, she knew from that moment he was lost. His powerful eyes burned into hers, stealing what was rightfully his with one wonderful look. She would surender everything to be with him.

Erik rose from the stool to carefully walk towards her, not once breaking eye contact. Her heart pounded proudly against her chest, it had been so long since that feeling occured to her which she was happy to feel.

Within mere meters from each other's faces, it was only a matter of time of when they could kiss. "Erik..." Christine whispered, placing her hands on his broad chest. "You hurt me greatly, too many times I had suffered." Erik muttered.

"I know, what I did to you is unforgiveable and I understand if you want me to leave and never see you again. But I can not deny what I feel for you, every word I said up on that roof was true. I will always love you." Christine explained.

Their lips were close now, heavy breaths tickling each other's skin. "Oh Christine, I'm a fool to behave like that." He said, weakly. "It doesn't matter now, my love. If you kiss me, it will bring our relationship to life. If you don't, then I will know that our love is dead forever. Only you can decide, not me." She replied, strongly.

Author's Note: So Will He Kiss Her Or Not? Find Out In The Last Ever Chapter Coming Soon!


	15. Chapter 15

The Tempations Of Christine Daae

Chapter Fifteen (AKA Part Two) Is Here, There Is Lemons Ahoy But Not Enough To Rise The Rating. Enjoy!

Erik didn't kiss Christine. Instead he went to stand behind her, placing those talented and warm hands on her shoulder blades.

"So you are finally free from that Da Changy, hmm?" He asked, his fingers caressing her open skin. She shivered with every touch.

"Yes, I'm no longer married to him." She replied, noticing the tremble in her voice. Erik chuckled against her wet hair, breathing in it's scent.

"Are you willing to give up everything to just be with me?" The question hung in the air as he went to bury his face at her neck leaving his breath-taking kisses there.

"I would give up the whole world if I could be with you forever." The answer came a moment later. Erik twirled her around, looking intently into her eyes.

"Even living in the light?" He growled. "Yes, I would live in the darkness." She replied. "Marry me, Christine." He bended down on one knee, taking out the same engagement ring Raoul gave her all those years ago.

She stared at it for a moment, remembering that night like it happened yesterday. How her heart broke into a thousand pieces when she placed it back in his palm and walked away from him.

If Christine had one more chance to change her mind, she would do it in a instant. Her love for Raoul wasn't enough for what she felt for Erik, they belonged together until their dying day.

Her eyes went back to his, so beautiful and haunting they were it was unbelieveable. With a large smile across her face, he already knew her answer. He pushed the ring on her waiting finger.

"Back where it properly belongs." Christine said, admiring it's sparkle. Erik cupped her cheeks, she leaned her head against his hands closing her eyes. "Oh my Christine, I'd never stopped loving you!" He cried.

They embraced for a long time, their tears never stopped falling until either one of them pulled away.

* * *

Laying in each others arms after a heated and passionate love-making, Erik gently caressed her hair while Christine snuggled against his chest.

"You won't leave me like before, will you?" He asked. She looked up at him, shaking her head. "No my love, I'm not going anywhere unless it's with you." She replied.

Within seconds, Erik placed his lips on hers. She could feel his tongue teasing with hers, he was such a talented and wonderful kisser!

His hands roamed down her arms, hovering slightly over her breasts while her own hands touched every single muscle on his broad chest.

Rolling on top, Erik slowly entered Christine which made her break away from their embrace to moan softly.

Never looking away from each other, their bodies worked together to reach that peek where they screamed and yelled out their names throughout the night.

* * *

It was a week later that Erik and Christine wed in a romantic and beautiful cremony at a church in New York. Madame Giry, Meg and Joe were the only guests.

Their honeymoon was to Austrailia for a month where they expored, made love and enjoyed every single day there. Then it was back to America to find a suitable home.

Erik's opera grew ever so poplaur that he wrote several more that bought even more success, this time he came to every premire with his wife by his side.

Many reporters were increasinly curious of what was behind the mask but with a simple and polite denial, the world would never know the mystery except the people close to him.

Within a few years in their marriage, Christine soon became preganant with their first child. They broke the news to everyone straight away, it was a celebrated and happy affair.

Though Erik had doubts that it would be disfigured just like him, his worries were proved wrong when his daughter, Marie, was born on the early days of June without any problems.

The child grew to amaze their parents by talking and singing at age two, playing the piano at five and learning every muscial piece her father wrote at age eight.

It wasn't long until Meg and Joe were married back in France, they had many children some were boys that looked very strongly like their father while the girls looked like their mother.

Madame Giry's ballet school was getting stronger with every passing year and in her personal life, she fell in love with a handsome American named Richard South that came to London.

It was unknown what had happened to Raoul Da Changy, bitterly disgraced by his parents and his repetation was destoryed, some say he had killed himself after discovering the news that his ex wife married Erik. While others say he had found love and settled down there.

But in all, Erik and Christine were together forever and lived Happily Ever After.

THE END.

Author's Note: Sob! That's The Final Chapter, I Would Like To Thank Everyone Who Has Reviewed And Added This Story. You Are Fantastic People, I Do Hope You Enjoy This Last Chapter. Gene's Gal PS Oh, If You Haven't Checked Out Stranger Than I Dreampt It By Queen Madislyn Of Narina, You Should Because That Story Rocked!


End file.
